brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Brynhild
Titles Luna 'Lightblade' Brynhild Blooms Princess of the Night Mare in the Moon Nightmare Moon Champion, Queen and Goddess of Equestria Family bonds Sister of Sleipnir and Celestia Freya. Married to Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle. Mother of Antares Mirus, adopted mother of Scarlet Sage. Appearance large dark sharp fangs etc Equipment *Andlitstingar - Spear that was originally used by Brynhild as a Valkyrie, latter given back to her by Odin. *Prúðbikkja - Spear forged by Luna during "Synthesis of the Atheist". Created from the metal Giantstooth with Luna's old horn as the tip. Can be turned into a fountain pen by Luna. Fighting style whazam Abilities thorns-and-shale bridge Luna cursed, looking down with distaste at a broad canyon, part of the slope collapsed away and a rope bridge laying in broken pieces at the bottom of the gorge, amidst a bed of sharp, impassable rock and shale that twinkled like daggers in the moonlight. "Wonderful. I shall remedy this, Scrivener Blooms, but I require a moment of concentration." Scrivy nodded after a moment, stepping awkwardly back, and Luna took a slow breath as she lowered her head forwards and her eyes narrowed, focusing on two leaning, broken posts at the other side of the canyon: what had once been the other end of the bridge. And past this, through a pall of mist, she could vaguely see the ruins of the castle, ivory light washing its battlements in a pallid glow. "Such trivial problems shall do nothing to hinder us from our objective…" She gritted her teeth, then snapped her head upwards as her eyes flashed, her horn glowing radiant blue, and a moment later massive, thick cables of bramble and ivy ripped from the ground beneath their feet, long, gnarled brown roots twisting around these like an exoskeleton as they stretched and floated through the air like enormous snakes of earth, and Scrivy stared in shocked amazement as the enormous vine structures tore across the gap, shoving their way into the canyon wall just beneath the post, ripping through the sallow earth to knot themselves into plant roots and the bases of heavy, ancient trees. It formed a bridge of thick, ropey vines that were all covered in thorns and ugly blades of wood… but with another flick of her horn, the bottom of the gorge trembled before many of the broken chunks of shale and stone glowed deep blue, floating rapidly upwards as they spiraled and smoothed themselves out, dust and dirt hailing down through the air before shale and stone began to layer itself rapidly across the bridge, forming flat, interlocking tiles along the narrow surface. They clicked and snapped together from one end to the other, before Luna grimaced a bit as she finally relaxed… and then smiled in relief at the sight of the taut, slightly-sloped bridge that had formed. There were no handrails, but it was wide enough for them to walk safely… assuming, of course, they were careful. light spells she reared up, her horn glowing brightly before there was a powerful flash of white light, and a beautiful, sparkling ivory sphere burst into existence, casting ivory radiance throughout the entire room and making the Nightmare's laughter choke off into screams as the entire room became bright as day horn foiling (hardly magic, though fight with the Guards is impressive) telekinesis obviously (moving ponies, quickly equipping armor) healing "a spell to wash away ... tiredness" "I have a spell to renew our vigor, although I fear it will still mean that at the end of the journey we shall experience quite a collapse." electricity Luna can zap somebody with a lightning blast coming from her horn. fire Continuous blue fireballs. Transformations the Princess of the Night became nothing but ethereal blue fog and smoke This can also be spread onto others: Luna looked at him… and then she simply nodded slowly before stepping towards him, embracing him silently as blue mist began to rise around them, the two leaning together as their eyes closed and they smiled despite everything that had been lost in one fell swoop… and Twilight watched silently as they vanished, tears dripping from her cheeks as she shivered. Moon control displayed in duel with Celestia the Radiant; besides, canonical. temp "Nightmare Moon is still inside me somewhere, Scrivy. She was different from me… yet we acted in concert. Even as I held her back from worse things… she spurred on my foul actions. We are still together, and methinks that we shall never be apart, but… Scrivener Blooms, please do not fear. Now it is not little Luna who is locked away inside… it is Nightmare Moon who has been sealed away." Category:Characters Category:Winged unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Older than Equestria